


Falling

by Moonshadow02



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley’s Fall, Freeform, Gen, Pain, Poetry, The Fall (Good Omens), implication of gore, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshadow02/pseuds/Moonshadow02
Summary: Inspired by the many incredible depictions of Crowley’s fall from heaven, I wanted to add my own nugget to the pile!
Kudos: 6





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Sulfur burns blue!

Falling 

Red hair streaming  
Golden eyes wide  
Flashing with hurt  
White wings blown wide  
Broken  
And burning

Feathers fly  
Torn from their sheaths  
Trailing behind  
The tail of a falling star  
Bright  
And terrible

A voice that once sang  
Now screams  
Betrayal  
Shot through with agony  
And fear

Question  
Upon question  
Rips out  
From a splitting tongue  
Raw and scraping  
Why?  
Why?!  
WHY-  
Choking 

Molten tears  
Trace new scars  
Down a broken face  
Wings  
Bent and blackened  
Shaking  
A hiss of breath  
Sulfurous eyes  
Burn  
With a fire  
Bluer than the sky.


End file.
